The Battle for Eternity
by AddiesUndiscoveredTwin
Summary: Nikola is in love with Helen, so is John. Helen's having a secret affair with John and only Nikola knows. Bad summary. Also on . Name may change when i come up with a better one. John/Helen but eventually Helen/Nikola rated for saftey
1. The Wine Cellar Raid

He heard her call _his_ name and he felt as if his heart would break. If it could. He turned away and fled to the wine cellar, to ease his pain.

Henry burst into the library and stopped short at the sight of Nikola surrounded by wine bottles staring out the window. He turned to leave the man to his wine but turned back.

'Hey, Nikola, are you ok?' Tesla didn't even look up.

'I'm me' Henry looked a little puzzled but continued.

'Uh sure. Hey I'll leave you alone, but I wondered if you'd seen Magnus?' Nikola smirked into his glass.

'I believe she's '_busy_.' Once again Henry looked puzzled.

'Look d'you know where she is or not?' Nikola shook his head while chuckling to himself.

Henry walked away wondering what was up with that guy.

Helen Magnus stood dressing in front of her mirror.

'We're going to have to tell them sometime my darling.' Helen looked up into the mirror and over her shoulder towards her bed, upon which sat John Druitt; her one-time fiancé and father to her daughter.

'Maybe, but not yet. The time isn't right. Besides it's my business no one else's, and Nikola's been here a lot recently.' John scoffed.

'What does that have to do with _anything_ Helen? What does Nikola Tesla have to do with your friends knowing about_ us_?' Helen looked away and changed the subject quickly.

'So what excuse are you using this time if you get caught John?' Druitt laughed.

'I won't _get_ caught Helen, but if I do there was something I needed to talk to you about. I do come too see you for something other than _that _you know.' John smiled at her**. **_**~She's beautiful~**_ he thought as he watched her straighten her hair. She turned towards him and threw him his jacket from the chair beside her.

'And what was that?' She smiled at him.

'An abnormal sighting not long ago. A water creature, emerged caused a stir on the docks in Seattle. I was going to get you to help me evaluate it. Apparently it seemed to be injured.' Helen's brow creased

'Lets get going then.' She breezed from the room, leaving John smiling after her as he crept from her room.

_**~This sucks.~**_ thought Nikola as he sat in the library staring at the empty wine bottles. He sighed. He rose to fetch more wine as the door opened. In strode Helen with him. Nikola contained the hiss he felt rising in his throat and smirked.

'Well I'll be damned if Jack's not back. What come to seek higher classes of women to slice open?' John stiffened in response but smirked back.

'Come to see if you needed controlling, or if you'd managed to resist turning _everyone_ in the Sanctuary into vampires.' Tesla laughed.

'When I decide to do so there will be nothing _you_ can do my friend.' Helen stepped forwards.

'Not now gentlemen. Nikola, are you_ quite_ done depleting my wine cellar or do you need a little more time?' Nikola smiled.

'Depends what exactly you have in mind for me to be doing otherwise my dear.' John bristled at Nikola's words and Nikola inwardly laughed. Helen seemed to be completely oblivious.

'Well first clean up this mess. And _quickly,_ and then accompany John and I on a recovery mission. An abnormal which may be injured in a harbour in Seattle.' John turned to Helen, still glaring at Tesla.

'I thought we agreed it would only _need_ the two of us.' Helen shook her head.

'Nikola may come in handy. Besides he doesn't appear to have got to my favourite vintages yet and I'd rather he didn't get the chance.' John glared but nodded in assent and breezed from the room, leaving Helen frowning in his wake. Nikola quickly hid his smile and began to gather the many bottles as she turned back towards him.

'Don't be long Nikola, we need to leave quickly.' And with that she went to find out what was wrong with John. Nikola grinned. This had all the makings of a very good day.


	2. And So It begins

Hey guys! Its Me! So this chapters really short and also has thought bubbles in it! :) Next one should be up tonight/today working on it now :) Love xx

**John's POV**

**For **_**some **_**reason she let **_**him**_** have the front seat. He is so... maddening. That smirk of his... The thoughts running through his head about Helen. **_**My **_**Helen. He revolts me. And he will not shut up with his grinning and his sarcastic comments. And he's **_**fauning **_**over her. I can't **_**imagine**_** why she bought him along. What purpose can **_**he **_**serve? I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. **

Helen sighed as the bickering between John and Nikola began again. They'd never got on but this was ridiculous.

'Stop it you two!' She almost growled, fuming almost silently. Nikola raised an eyebrow.

'Helen my dear, has anyone ever told you, you are more breath-taking than usual when you're angry?' John growled from behind him and Helen shot him a warning look and Nikola fell silent grinning smugly.

**Nikola's POV**

**This is tremendous fun. She's so... radiant and breathtaking. Simply beautiful. And he's **_**so**_** jealous. He's so easily frustrated. It's like taking candy from a baby. It's making this journey **_**extremely**_** diverting. I have to get him away so I can get her alone... but how... **

'Turn on the radio Nikola.' Helen told Tesla who bowed his head to her, eliciting another growl from Druitt and turned on the radio. He began humming along, plotting his next move. As Helen revelled in the relative quiet created by Tesla plotting and Druitt brooding. They were still a little out from Seattle and so Helen decided to use the time to mentally focus herself and run through a number of contingencies. She needed to know more about the situation but that meant talking and that was something she didn't want to do right now. She'd _just_ managed to get them under control, and she was sure _any_ talking at all from any of them including herself would set them off again. And she just didn't want to deal with that right now. So she began her mental contingency plans unaware of two sets of eyes upon her, watching her.


	3. The Warning

The journey to Seattle was uncomfortable but for the most part Helen managed to keep Nikola and John under control. She sighed knowing her speaking would reignite the rivalry which was so barely contained.

'So, John what information do you have on this incident?' Suddenly Helen could feel his breath on her neck wafting through her hair. It sent chills up and down her spine, and for a second she lost all focus, as if it were just her and John. Smiling, knowing the effect he was having on her he answered softly.

'Seems to be a shark based abnormal.' Helen frowned.

'These waters are a little cold for that.' John nodded breathing her in.

'Yes which suggests it's a hybrid, or _rather_ lost. Reports say it was injured, by what exactly is hazy. Seems to be a fishing incident from what I can tell. Very agitated though. Created quite a stir, don't worry they believe there's a Jaws movie being filmed. Some were very vocal with their opinions on _that_.' John chuckled and suddenly Helen found herself having to try a lot harder to focus on the road. Nikola chuckled.

'I'm impressed you managed to remember all of that. After all you've had other things on your mind right?' Helen stiffened, coming back to earth with a sharp bump, and John just laughed.

'Things you shall never have the privilege of considering, let alone being involved enough in to be playing on your mind as certain things are on mine.' John smirked smugly, and Nikola scowled but caught his sharp retort after catching sight of Helen out of the corner of his eye.

She stopped the car and got out in a hurry, as Nikola went to follow John leant forwards and caught his arm.

'Leave Helen alone. And back off. She's mine.' Nikola smirked.

'We'll see about that, ripper boy. Did you bring your little silver friend? Oh and don't touch me again. Next time I'll take your arm off.' Nikola chuckled conversationally and pulled his arm from John's grasp and closed the car door with carefully.

'Nikola is everything ok?' Helen asked as Tesla came to stand beside her. John chose that moment to get out of the car, and the look on her face froze him in his tracks. Her face was the picture of concern. Nikola glanced towards John, Helen followed his gaze and quickly looked down and began paying an awful lot of attention to her holster and then moved to the trunk and began to unload things. John moved to help her at exactly the same moment Nikola did.

'I'm fine my dear. Is that concern for me I hear?' John glared at Nikola then glanced towards Helen. She was carefully avoiding his gaze when she answered.

'Of course not. Just don't want you messing with my retrieval is all Nikola. Nothing more.' John frowned. Surely she didn't't care, she never had. So why… John set the thoughts aside and concentrated on helping Helen unload and trying not to kill Tesla.


	4. The Plan

A/N- Hey guys Just had to say sorry for the wait on this, was a little tied up :) Oh and melissaadams22 thank you SO much for the review! Made me smile SO much! :D xx

Nikola leant against the car and watched John and Helen talking to John's witnesses. As the locals moved to show Helen some damage, John's hand came to rest on the small of her back as they moved. Helen shivered and Nikola growled. John seemed to hear him and threw a well timed smirk in Tesla's direction. He took a deep breath and straightening his cravat he strode over to where they were all standing and put his arms around the pair. His hand rested lightly around Helen's waist and his hand was heavy on Druitt's shoulder. To his surprise she shuddered as his hand came to rest at her waist. He smiled as he felt Druitt stiffen under his hand. Apparently John had also felt Helen's reaction. Perfect.

'What did I miss honey?' Tesla asked. Druitt pulled his shoulder free and turned to glare at Helen and Nikola. Helen's hand lingered on his for a second longer than was really necessary as she moved her hand to remove his. He smiled.

'Nothing Nikola. Bob was just telling us about the new movie. Getting an bystanders perspective to see how realistic it is.' Nikola nodded.

'Dr Magnus, I think I see something…' Helen hurried over to where a slight woman stood at the harbours edge and Bob followed. Druitt caught hold of Tesla and put a hand on his chest.

'I would like nothing more than to put an end to you here and now Nikola. But we're on a mission. Keep your hands off _MY_ woman. And make no mistake, she _is_ mine. I suppose I don't need to remind you it was _my_ ring she wore back in Oxford.' Tesla hissed, grabbed John's arm and twisted. John grimaced.

'Get your hands off me John. Helen belongs to whoever Helen chooses to belong to. Make no mistake these 'liasons' you have with her are _nothing_ to her. I have just as much of a shot as you do. So back off. And this is the last warning. Touch me again, without my say so and I will take you down.' Nikola turned and strode towards Helen leaving John fuming in his wake and rubbing his arm.

The mood hadn't improved on the boat. John and Nikola were bristling and Helen was distant. During the catch the creature tried to bite Nikola. Helen's face betrayed her once again which didn't improve the mood. When they got ashore, while Helen wasn't looking John grabbed and teleported Telsa back to the Sanctuary so it would just be him and Helen on the drive home.

'John, where's Nikola?' Helen asked, looking confused.

'He was called away I took him back to the Sanctuary.' John lied smoothly. Helen looked unsettled but accepted the explanation as they set out back towards the Sanctuary.

A little way down the road John turned to Helen.

'Helen?' Helen sighed, knowing what was coming.

'Yes John, what is it?' He seemed uncertain, which was unusual for John. He was lacking his usual arrogance, confidence.

'I noticed today, you've been very… _caring_ of Nikola. And I was wondering why.. What I mean to say is.. You aren't.. You don't _love_ him do you?' It took all of Helen's concentration not to crash the car.

'I care about him,' She admitted carefully, 'But not the way I care about you, he's one of us. The Five. That's all it is.' She felt like her stomach was tying itself in knots, because she _had_ been feeling different recently. And the thought of Nikola finding out about her and John made her panic for some illogical reason. She smiled as normally as possible and John gently stroked her hand, sending shivers up and down her spine. She found somewhere to pull over, somewhere quiet locked the car and suddenly they were in the woods a few meters from the car but well hidden and John's lips were at her neck. She forced herself to get lost in the moment and forget all about Nikola Tesla…

Nikola sat, fuming in the library once again with a glass of wine in his hand. Druitt had nerve, he had to admit that but how was he going to get even after this. He felt sure Helen felt something for him, but he had no idea what to do. He pondered for a long while. Then he suddenly got up grinning, and practically ran to the lab. He had a plan.


	5. Unexpected Events

Helen and John returned to a quiet Sanctuary, which they hadn't been expecting. In the lab they found a bottle of wine, unopened to their surprise, and a memory stick. Helen put in the memory stick and opened it up. On it was a number of files relating to the abnormal they'd just caught. Including myths, legends, potential previous sightings, and the locations of these and information on the possible species of the abnormal.

Helen looked astonished and John merely looked angry. Helen began diligently chasing up Nikola's research and found it to be accurate. As she was sitting back in astonishment staring at the information before her, her cell phone rang.

'Magnus.'

'Ah Helen you sound even more gorgeous on the phone.' said Nikola.

'Now don't say my name just answer yes or no. Is Druitt still with you?' Helen glanced over at John who was looking at the creature they'd just bought in.

'Yes.' She replied quietly, unsure what the buzz was that she was feeling. She heard Nikola sigh.

'Can he see your screen?'

'No.'

'Brilliant. There is a file on that disk drive marked _Species inventory_. Open it.' Helen found the file and opened it, as she began reading it she heard the phone go dead. She smiled and read the file. She closed it quickly encrypted it and hid it in her personal database. She then rose and turned to leave and suddenly John was right behind her snaking his arms round her waist.

'Where are you going Helen?'

'I have to take care of something. I'll be back later.' He didn't release her.

'Anything I can help with?' Helen pulled herself loose.

'No. Sanctuary business.' She smiled. 'I have to go. I'll call you later.' John nodded.

'Dinner?' She laughed softly.

'Alright John. If we keep taking risks like today,' She blushed at the thought. 'People are going to find out.' John turned her to face him.

'And what if they do? Would that really be _so_ terrible? I want people to know. Helen come to dinner tonight. We have things to discuss.' Helen nodded and turned away and rushed out.

Nikola waited for her in the park. He waited for her in the park like he'd told her. He caught sight of her walking towards him and got a little lost in admiring the way she walked. She sat down beside him.

'Nikola.' She said not unkindly. He smiled at her and took her hand.

'Helen Magnus.' She shifted a little uncomfortably at the intensity of his gaze.

'I know all about you and Druitt.' He said casually. Helen stiffened.

'He thinks you're _his_ you know. Like a possession. He keeps telling me to back off and leave _his_ Helen alone. But Helen, think about what he did to you last time, before you make any decisions. And if there's a 'hat' my name is in. Because, Helen Magnus, I love you. You astound me in everyway, you're extraordinary, and I think you deserve better than him.' He leant forwards pulling her towards him and gently put his lips to hers and kissed her, softly and caringly. Helen found herself leaning in to him even further and deepening the kiss. She knew it was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt right. But John's face appeared in her mind and she gasped and pushed away from Nikola. She got up hurriedly.

'I have to go.' She said as she rushed away, confused, guilty and a little scared, leaving Nikola stunned in her wake.

Helen avoided John and Nikola for the rest of the day to the best of her abilities. She stayed close to Henry and the abnormals and made sure she was never alone long enough for either of them to get a minute. Nikola had taken up residence once again in the library with more wine he'd had bought in. John seemed to be preoccupied, for which Helen was grateful.

'Hey Magnus, you sure you're ok?' Henry's voice broke through the panicked haze surrounding Helen. She forced a smile.

'I'm fine Henry. Thank you. I just have a lot on my mind.' He nodded knowing not to intrude any further and for this she was grateful. They worked in relative silence which was comforting. The evening drew closer and the feeling of dread grew heavier in the pit of her stomach. She dressed carefully and meticulously.

She called John.

'John? It's Helen. Where are we having dinner?' Suddenly he was beside her in her room. And he stopped short at the sight of her.

'Helen… You look… Incredible.' Helen blushed and looked at the floor. John stepped forward and suddenly they were no longer in Helen's room but instead they were beside a candle-lit picnic blanket in a bubble on the Millenium Eye in London. Helen gasped as she looked out across the river down on the city, the lights shimmering in the darkness.

She turned to John in amazement to see him sat on the floor holding out his hand for her. She sat down and they ate and talked. The dawn was coming when John pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket, and got on one knee taking Helen's hand. She gasped.

'Helen Magnus. I love you. I want people to know about us because I'm proud to be seen with you. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me Helen. It'll be different this time. Please…'


End file.
